


Taste the Flesh

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Dragon Estinien, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Marking, Mates, PWP, Shapeshifting, Wolf Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Estinien felt the roar building up inside him, and he flexed his claws, glaring sidelong at Gaius.“You do know that you won’t hurt me,” Gaius murmured, tail swishing languidly from side to side. He flicked his ears with mild frustration. “I wish you would stop being so skittish about this and accept yourself, as you once tried to make me accept myself.”
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Taste the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'shapeshifting' prompt for the Gaiustinien Week bingo card! Also probably gonna cross off ABO as well, since it's sort of borderline? :D
> 
> Title (as ever) stolen lyrics from Flesh, by Simon Curtis - https://youtu.be/mEfKooMunLI

Estinien felt the roar building up inside him, and he flexed his claws, glaring sidelong at Gaius.

“You  _ do _ know that you won’t hurt me,” Gaius murmured, tail swishing languidly from side to side. He flicked his ears with mild frustration. “I wish you would stop being so skittish about this and accept yourself, as you once tried to make  _ me _ accept myself.”

It was Estinien’s turn to swish his tail; scaled and slender and glimmering blue. He bared his teeth at Gaius, and then pounced, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled for a moment, fighting for supremacy, but Estinien’s draconic strength served him well and he pushed Gaius to the floor face first, panting a little, lips still curled back to show his wicked teeth. “Now whose turn is it,” he growled, and Gaius felt the hot weight of Estinien’s dick slip out of its sheath to hang heavy against his arse.

Gaius growled and raised his arse, barely able to think straight with those claws holding him down by the back of his neck, with Estinien’s other hand lifting Gaius’ tail to allow him access, with his dick pushing against him, and  _ oh _ , forcing inside until Gaius scrabbled against the floor, unable to get any purchase but all he wanted to do was press backwards and up and get Estinien further inside him and deeper until he was so full he could  _ howl _ .

And howl he did, throaty and raw, as Estinien pounded into him without mercy. Gaius’ claws dug into the loose soil beneath him and he managed to take a breath before Estinien pushed his snout into the dirt, getting a better angle as his thrusts began to speed up.

“Already?” Gaius gasped, forcing his head up against Estinien’s grip, though he knew he would pay for it with neck pain on the morrow.

“Silence!” Estinien hissed, and his tongue flickered out to taste Gaius’ fur and sweat and musk. 

Gaius just chuckled, eyes rolling back into his head as Estinien bit into the meat of his shoulder, sinking his fangs into flesh and marking him. The scent of his own blood filled Gaius’ senses, and he bucked up against Estinien as he emptied himself into Gaius’ arse.

Estinien’s wings flapped for purchase and he managed to reverse their positions until he was sitting on his rump with Gaius in his lap. He leaned forward and snuffled at the bite mark, lapping up the blood until it was clean.

“Mmm,” Gaius growled, leaning back against Estinien. "I do hope you don’t plan to leave me wanting.” He pawed at his dick, straining and fat with knot that would go unfulfilled this night.

“Would I do that to you?” Estinien’s tongue flicked out again and he reached around, running his claws up the length of Gaius’ dick before taking him in hand, hard just the way Gaius liked it. He rubbed his cheek against the bite mark as he pumped Gaius, and as he felt him begin to shake, begin to loose those throaty growls, he sank his teeth in once more, deeper til he near touched bone as Gaius came apart atop him, coming in messy spurts over Estinien’s claws and his own belly fluff.

Gaius flopped back against Estinien again, panting and boneless as he came round, Estinien’s dick still inside him and the scent of his blood and come filling his nose. “Another scar for the collection, I suppose,” he managed eventually, once some breath had returned.

“I thought to give you one with a more, ah,  _ pleasant  _ memory attached,” Estinien purred in his ear. He wrapped both arms around Gaius, and his wings too, and Gaius allowed himself to just  _ be _ for a moment, his tail draped over Estinien’s thigh, twitching a little at the tip.

“I thank you,” he murmured, eventually. “I shall treasure it.”

“Mm, you’d better.” Estinien grinned, showing all his vast quantity of teeth.

“Now after that effort, you’d better fly me to the bath, because I suspect I may need to sleep for a week.”

“Hmph,” Estinien snorted, “you’re getting old, mate of mine.”

“Yes yes, once upon a time the great Black Wolf could have taken you in his sleep, I know.” Gaius patted Estinien’s arm tiredly. “But for now, the Black Wolf craves a bath and a nap.”

“Well then, what can I do but oblige.” Estinien pulled out of Gaius, hissing as the night air touched his sensitised dick. He scooped up Gaius as though he weighed nothing, and flew them back home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for Gaiustinien Week on twitter, from the 28th of June to the 4th of July @gaiustinienweek, and feel free to join our wee little server for more discussion and flailing on these two grumpy bastards! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r
> 
> If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ


End file.
